


How Do You Feel?

by ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen/pseuds/ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen
Summary: Natsu goes on a dangerous mission and comes back extremely wounded. How will Lucy react to his gruesome injuries? how will Natsu take the news?





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy ran through the streets, tears streaming, legs aching and her thoughts running wild. She couldn’t think straight, not after what Happy just told her. The little cat flew into her home bawling his eyes out saying Natsu was in the guild and was hurt. Badly.  
Lucy tumbled into the guild, and would’ve fallen to the ground of it weren’t for Lisanna catching her.

“Lucy? Are you okay?” Erza questioned, Lucy took deep breaths dried her eyes. But her eyes landed on Mirajane mopping up what looked like blood. A lot of blood.

“Oh, god…Natsu…where…is Natsu?” She panted, everyone around her gave her sad looks, of pity and dread. This only made her panic more. She leaned on her knees as she caught her breath, her whole body shaking.

“Why is no one saying anything!?” She yelled, she thought Happy could have just been overreacting, but now? She was truly scared.

“Lucy…Natsu is…Oh, god I can’t do this…” Lisanna cried as Elf-man hugged her. Lucy’s tears began again as fear rose in her chest. Nobody looked her in the eye, not even Erza or Gray.

“He’s in the infirmary…” Gajeel grumbled, quickly and quietly. He didn’t move from his spot, leaning against a beam in the guild.   
Lucy’s breath quickened as she ran to the infirmary, using her entire body’s weight to open the huge doors. As she entered, she saw Wendy and Porlyusica standing around a bed. She walked closer only to nearly pass out. On the bed lay an unconscious, battered, bruised, beaten and nearly dead-looking Natsu.   
Lucy fell to the floor, covering her mouth as she began to sob. Wendy rushed over and kneeled in front of her.

“Lucy-san…Natsu-san…H-He…” she stuttered, Lucy hiccuped and furiously wiped her eyes.

“Natsu…you big dumb idiot…I told you…! I said that the mission wasn’t worth the jewel! Now, look at you…!” She exclaimed, tears still finding their ways down her cheeks.

“He’s alive for now,” Porlyusica stated curtly, packing her things. Lucy stood up shakily and walked over to the bed. Then, and only then, did she see the real damage.

“His…leg…” she trembled, Wendy sniffed and nodded,

“he came in like that. There wasn’t anything I could do…” she mumbled, her voice barely audible. Lucy took a shaky breath and turned to Porlyusica,

“W-will…he live…?” She questioned, Porlyusica sighed and grumbled to herself.

“yes, yes, he will. I’ve already instructed Wendy on how to treat him.” She said, grabbing her things and walking out. Lucy sighed in relief and sat down on a stool.

“thank god…I really thought…he was gone…” Lucy smiled shakily, Wendy nodded and sat down next to her.

“there’s something you should know…” Wendy mumbled, and Lucy knew that tone. The tone you give someone before bad news.

“what?” She questioned, Wendy took a deep, but shaky, breath,

“Natsu-san…might never wake up…” she sobbed, tears coming to her eyes.   
Lucy went numb. 

“How? How did he get here? What happened?” Lucy asked softly, Wendy sighed deeply.

“Happy. He flew him all the way from the job site to here. When he got here, Natsu was already knocked out from blood-loss. From there, Porlyusica-san was called, and we did what we could to heal him. We assume he hit his head somehow and caused enough impact to comatose him.” She explained, Lucy sighed and gently took Natsu’s hand. It was cold and sent a chill up Lucy’s spine. Natsu was never, ever, cold.

“He’ll wake up…it’s Natsu…he always wakes up…”

“I’m going to go tell everyone he’s going to make it. You can stay here if you’d like.” Wendy said, leaving Lucy to herself. Lucy planted a soft kiss to his temple and held his hand a bit tighter.

“you’ll make it…right?”

-3 Months later-

Lucy jumped at the sound of groaning. It was late in the night and she had been monitoring Natsu when he began groaning.

“Natsu? Can you hear me?” She called desperately. Natsu mumbled something incoherently, and slowly opened his eyes.

“L-Luce…?” He coughed, Lucy smiled with tears in her eyes, grasping his hand.

“Oh, thank Mavis! Wendy said you might never wake up!” She cried, Natsu groaned as he tried to move, making Lucy frown,

“no, no, no! Do not move! You nearly died and moving is not going to help!” She exclaimed, Natsu sighed but complied as Lucy placed a big kiss on his lips. But the happiness from her lips on him didn’t last more than a few seconds.

“Lucy…?” he mumbled, eyes wide with fear, Lucy nodded for him to continue,

“w-why can’t I feel my right leg?” The question made Lucy nearly go numb all over again. She took a deep breath and smiled,

“how do you feel?” She asked, changing the subject, Natsu was taking quick, shallow breaths, making Lucy hang her head.  
The silence killed him. And when Natsu saw Lucy looking as pale as he imagined himself, he mentally slapped himself and took a few deep breaths.

“m-my eyebrows don’t hurt!” he chuckled, his voice strained, Lucy looked up and laughed. Natsu smiled at her laugh and relaxed. 

“Luce, did you gain weight while I was out?” Natsu questioned half-heartedly, glancing at a little bump on her lower stomach. Lucy scoffed, resisting the urge to smack his arm.

“yes, but not because I’m eating bad! It’s…something else…” she smiled, Natsu stared, confused and shrugged it off his mind.

“I should go get Wendy! She’ll make sure you’re doing alright!” Lucy suddenly exclaimed, running out of the infirmary. Natsu chuckled to himself at her weirdo-ness and lied still. What happened again? Did he hit his head? He couldn’t remember, but hopefully, he at least completed the mission.

“Natsu-san!” Wendy called, running over to him, Erza, Gray, Lucy and a few other behind her. Natsu smiled at his friends,

“hey, guys!” He cheered, earning a little smack from Gray,

“don’t “hey guys!” us! You nearly died man,” he groaned, Lucy and Erza chuckled while Natsu grinned,

“Aww, Gray cares about me.” Natsu cooed, Gray scoffed and smirked to himself.

“so, how are you feeling?” Wendy asked, Natsu shrugged but winced in pain,

“please try not to move, you’re body is still weak and you’ve been comatose for three months.” Wendy said softly, Natsu pouted at her words,

“I ain’t weak.” He grumbled, Wendy laughed to herself and helped Natsu sit up.

“oh…god…” he muttered, seeing his lower body. Covered in scars and…missing his right leg.

“I’m…so sorry Natsu-san…there wasn’t anything I could do…!” Wendy sobbed, Natsu stared at his leg, missing from the knee down. 

“it…it’s fine…all fine…I’m fine…” he whispered, Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder,

“Natsu, you can…you know…cry if you need to. Or if you need a little while alone?” She suggested, Natsu shook away the tears forming in his eyes and sniffed,  
“no! I’m fine! I don’t need to cry…” he shouted, Wendy shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot,

“if it’s any help, while you were asleep we got a prosthetic made for you…” she mumbled, bringing over a prosthetic leg. It was what you could expect, a plastic leg the would attach to his old, half-leg.

“Wendy,” he smiled, “thank you.” He smiled, Wendy took a deep breath and smiled,

“well, you rest for today and tomorrow we can start therapy, okay?” She suggested, Natsu nodded and laid back down,

“it’ll be hard, but I know you can do it.” Lucy smiled, taking Natsu’s hand and placing it on the bump in her stomach.

“you’ve got six months to get better, so you gotta get going.”


	2. part 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next part of this!

~Blood. So much blood. It’s everywhere. So red, all of it…it’s all red! Why?!~

Lucy’s eyes twitched and woke to the feeling of movement beside her, the sheet felt damp and grumbling made her sit up-right, “Natsu…” she mumbled, patting his shoulder next to her sleepily. She used her free hand to rub her eyes, grunting as the sudden kick in her side made her wince.

“Natsu, you’re having a nightmare, wake up…” she groaned, shaking his shoulder hard and yawning. Natsu gasped as he rose from his sleep with a jolt, his eyes slightly clouded and face glistening with sweat. 

“Lu-Lucy…” he panted, using his hand to brush back his hair, slick with sweat and the other to prop himself up in the bed. Lucy swung her legs over the side of the bed and rubbed her now grown stomach. “You’re okay. Let me get you a glass of water.” She muttered, standing up and walking into the kitchen, with a signature pregnant-lady-walk.

Natsu pushed his hair back, with all the sweat making it stick, and controlled his breathing. Glancing down, and frowned as the sight was still not normal for his eyes. One leg was all he had. On the side of the bed was his prosthetic, leaning against the wooden bed frame. 

That day had become a blur like somehow he’d forgotten some of it. Little parts just missing.  
The day he took that damn mission…

-Flashback-

“Yo, Luce! Happy and I are gonna go on a mission! They even asked for me!” Natsu grinned, holding the flyer with a few words on it, and a picture of a flame. The only words Lucy would make out before Natsu pulled it away was “I’m asking for Natsu Dragneel and only him”.

“Are you sure? Sounds a little sketchy. I could go with you…” Lucy mumbled, Natsu shrugged, petting Happy who was hovering around his shoulder.

“Well, he asked for me alone. I’m only bringing Happy because I want him to be able to witness the battle and tell you about it! Besides, you need money for rent right? I’m staying with you now so I should pay as well!” He exclaimed, placing his hand on Lucy’s.

“It’s only a few days. I’ll be fine! Besides, I don’t want to leave you for too long! Not when I want to hug and kiss you all the time!” He chuckled, pulling Lucy so their lips touched, a faint blush spread on his cheeks. Lucy sighed and smiled, pecking her new boyfriend’s lips.

“erotic…” Happy giggled, Lucy frowned and flushed bright red, grabbing a book off the table.

“Shut up, you stupid cat!” She yelled, throwing the book and missing. Happy laughed along with Natsu, and Lucy just sighed. “Okay, okay. Just be careful, I need you safe for me, and the newcomer.” She said softly. Natsu gave her a quizzical expression.

“Newcomer? Who?” He questioned.Lucy smirked and folded her arms, “I’ll tell you when you get back, deal?” She stated, holding her hand out. Natsu grinned and took it in his, pulling her close and into a warm kiss.

“I guess that’s fair.” He muttered before walking off, Happy in tow.

“See ya guys! Be back in a few days!” He and the cat called out, leaving the Guild. Lucy smiled happily and sat down, but was immediately faced with Levy.

“So, you didn’t tell him?” She questioned, Lucy sighed and placed her hand on her belly, smiling at the teeny, tiny bump.

“God! After all this, I still couldn’t tell him!” Lucy whined, Levy sighed and chuckled.

“Don’t worry Lu-chan! I’m sure he’ll be over the moon!” Levy comforted, Lucy sighed knowing her friend was probably right, and she was overreacting.

“So, where’d he go off to? Going out on a training thing again?”

“No. He’s going to go on a mission to pay for rent. When he’s back, I’ll tell him. For sure.” She said softly, rubbing her stomach,

“About this little baby growing in me.”

-End of flashback-

The sound of Lucy waddling back into the room brought Natsu out of his trance, gratefully taking the water and chugging it down. “Thanks…” he muttered. Lucy nodded and sat down on the side of the bed. There was silence for a moment before Lucy sighed and faced her boyfriend of nearly a year.

“Are we gonna talk about this? It’s been months, Natsu. Months. And you still haven’t told me about this job and how you got so hurt…” Lucy said softly, glancing at the remains of Natsu’s leg. He was scarred all over, his arms, his legs, his chest, everywhere.

Natsu groaned and placed his head in his hands, pulling at his hair. Lucy winced at the sudden jutting of her stomach reminded her of the little baby inside her.

“I need to know Natsu. We’re going to have a baby together in just three months. I don’t want our kid growing up with a Dad who won’t talk about things like this.” She reasoned, leaning against the headboard of her bed for some support.

“I can’t even ask Happy. Whenever someone tries to ask him what happened he just gets this…look. Like he’s terrified of talking about it. He’s traumatised, which makes me more worried.” Lucy explained, carefully taking Natsu’s hand in hers as if he were made of glass that could shatter at any moment. He looked up at her, and she nearly teared up at the sight.   
A huge, long scar ran down his face, it barely missed his eye, and scraped from his eyebrow to his chin, down past his temple.

“I…I know…I know I have to…explain but it’s just…I…” he stumbled, tears forming in his eyes. Lucy laced her fingers in his and kissed the top of his hand. The feeling of warmth resonating from it comforted her.

“I know it’s hard, I can’t imagine what you had to go through. When Happy came to tell me, he was so scared I could barely understand him. But I can’t sit here and watch you suffer alone.” Lucy sobbed, her own tears from combined sadness and pregnancy hormones getting to her.

“You promised me when you took me out on our first date. You promised you’d tell me anything and everything, no matter what. So I promised the same. That’s why I told you about the baby. I was so scared that you weren’t gonna want it, and I’d have to raise our kid alone, but then Levy finally convinced me.” Lucy admits, Natsu looked at her in surprise, eye wide and his tears stopped.

“Luce, I’ve wanted to be a dad ever since we started dating! All I can ever think about is how I want to spend the rest of my life with you…” He smiled. The tears in Lucy’s eyes fell and she hugged her boyfriend tight, revelling in his warmth.

“I’m so happy you said that…” She whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek. Natsu grinned and placed his hands on her belly, the large curve touching his own stomach.

“You hear that? You’re gonna have two of the best parents ever! And we’ll teach you awesome magic, fighting skills, and your mum can teach you how to read and write!” He laughed as Lucy giggled, placing her hands over his.

“Yeah, we’ll do all that and so much more.” She hummed and laid her and Natsu back on the bed.

“Let’s talk in the morning, yeah?” Lucy suggested. Natsu tensed, and while silent he nodded.

“Yeah.” He mumbled before the two fell asleep in each other's arms. Lucy kissed his head once more before she drifted off, but not long after, she was up again, too uncomfortable to sleep.


	3. part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some fluffy Nalu pregnancy stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to my friends Brit and Sami who helped me edit this chapter!

“Ah! Oh god,” Lucy gripped the bathroom sink, her knuckles turning white and her body covered in a layer of sweat.

“Natsu!” She called out tiredly into the rest of the apartment, there was wild thumping of feet as Natsu ran to her in a panic.

“Luce? Are you okay?” He rushed, taking her hand and walking her to the bed to sit down. Her stomach had grown to a size even Lucy was surprised about, and was making her back kill her with every movement.  
Lucy took deep breaths as she felt an uncomfortable pressure in her lower abdomen,

“Natsu…” she murmured, looking at him with her eyes shining, Natsu gasped as he processed that look,

“Is…is this it? Is the baby-“ he was cut off by her sudden moan of pain as the baby moved further down,

“Yes!” she exclaimed, her own excitement rising, “We need to go to the hospital,” she breathed out as pain pulsed in her body, sweat building up on her forehead. Natsu nodded frantically and rushed to grab everything Lucy needed.

“Don’t forget the blanket Juvia made!” Lucy called, as Natsu rushed around the apartment, grabbing what he thought was necessary. 

“Uh, uh, do you need food!?” He screamed, Lucy sighed and grabbed his face in her hands.

“Natsu, calm down, get the blanket, some of my clothes, a pillow for you and can you please get some of the spicy chips I’ve been craving?” She soothed, unusually calm. Natsu took a deep breath and nodded,

“Okay. Yeah, I can do that.” 

 

“Why won’t this baby just come already!?” Lucy cried, laying in the hospital bed. By now, Wendy, Erza, Juvia, Levy and Happy had all come to support the almost-mother, or at least, Happy tried, but he was mainly there for Natsu. The guys had opted to stay behind, though Gajeel was surprisingly okay with talking with Natsu over the phone, calming his pre-parental nerves.

“It’s only been five hours, Miss, it could be a while till it happens.” The nurse calmed, Lucy sighed, her whole abdomen and back cramping like hell, causing her to shift every few minutes for a more comfortable position.

“You can have your labour induced if you really need to,” the nurse offered, Lucy’s eyes shot open and she sat up from her laying down.

"Do it," Lucy replies. Her eyes begging the nurse for any and all solutions to better the process she was currently going through. Before she could utter another word or hear the nurse's response, another scream rips out of her throat. "AHHHHH!" Her knuckles white as she squeezes Natsu's hand tightly as she felt the baby slowly pushing its way through. Natsu cringed at Lucy’s strength, his fingers felt like they would break any second, but he ignored his pain, knowing Lucy was going through a lot more. She didn’t scream like this ever, not when Kain beat her up, or Minerva. That’s how he knew it was bad.

“A little more Miss Lucy! It’s almost out!” The doctor exclaimed, guiding the baby through Lucy.

“You’re okay Lucy, you can do this,” Levy calmed, as she waited with the other girls to the side.

Lucy gasped at the feeling of all the pressure slowly leaving, instantly looking up to see Natsu in awe.

“You did it!” the doctor exclaimed, swaddling the baby up in the blanket Juvia had made and then Natsu’s scarf, “Here’s your new baby girl,” she smiled, handing Lucy the wailing baby. 

“I…I just had a baby…” Lucy laughed, out of breath and taking her baby into her arms. As the baby touched Lucy’s chest, her cries dulled and it began cooing softly instead. It was so small and precious to her, a little head of fuzzy blonde hair sitting atop her head. Her skin was so pink from being a newborn, but even through that, the two new parents could see her skin was pale, just like Lucy’s.

“She…looks just like you Luce,” Natsu chuckled, brushing away tears threatening to fall, as he held his daughter's tiny hand, 

“What are you calling her?” Happy asked, hovering over the two. Lucy smiled at her baby, who was wrapped in Natsu’s scarf,

“Layla Dragneel.” She announced, just as Juvia snapped a photo of the three.  
Natsu looked up at her, face full of surprise,

“Dragneel? Shouldn’t it be Heartfilia?” He questioned, Lucy shook her head and smiled softly,

“Well, I’m going to be a Dragneel one day soon as well, right?” She chuckled, Natsu flushed beet red and sighed playfully,

“Didn’t even give me the chance to propose, did ya?” He joked, Lucy laughed and held his hand, as his hand slid into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Lucy gasped and burst out laughing,

“If I had known,” she giggled, “I would’ve waited!” she laughed, flinching as Layla fussed a little before settling into a nice sleep.

“Well? What’s your answer?” Natsu grinned, knowing what she would say, her eyes filled with delight and happiness.

“Yes. A million times yes.” Lucy smiled softly, tears of joy and pain still in her eyes,

“I love you so much,” she said, cuddling Layla in her arms,

“I love you more,” he smiled, “and you too, of course, Layla,” he laughed, wrapping his arms around his child and, now-proclaimed, fiancèe tightly, kissing them both.


End file.
